Clarity
by LittleSunflower22
Summary: Set before the University explosion. Hiro will always be Tadashis little brother, even if he does want more. **Rated M for eventual incest** (The cover image is by azzai @deviantart! {Amazing, I know right!} Please go support the artist!)
1. Not Enough

**WARNING INCEST. DONT LIKE? PLEASE EXIT NOW**

***I DO NOT OWN BIG HERO 6 OR ANY LOVEY DOVEY BROTHERS***

Beta by I-Fallen-Angel-I

CH. 1 - Not Enough -

"We're home, Aunt Cass," Hiro and Tadashi chimed quietly as they entered through the door. It was five minutes to midnight and they knew that Aunt Cass was more than likely asleep by now. As Tadashi locked the door, Hiro peered through the walkway and scanned the cafe, grinning he took in the large, darkened room. Lights from a passing car illuminated the room momentarily, revealing the chairs to be on floor still instead of the usual upturned position during the night.

"Huh, guess Aunt Cass forgot. I'll do it for her to make up for the bot fighting," Hiro claimed proudly.

"It's gonna take more than moving chairs to make it up to Aunt Cass, genius!" Tadashi ruffed Hiro's hair playfully. The smells of the day still lingered in the cafe, from sweet to savory, and it all triggered a growling response from the brothers stomachs. Hiro glanced up at Tadashi, who looking right back at him.

"Hungry?" Hiro laughed.

"You take care of the chairs, I'll handle the grub." Tadashi smiled, heading upstairs to the family's kitchen. Not many beside Hiro and Aunt Cass knew that Tadashi could cook. Being the eldest, he spent the most time with their Aunt in the kitchen, helping out here and there, learning the tricks to make this and that. He could make a lot of simple, everyday dishes. But, sometimes, he'd let the inventor in him take over and create a culinary masterpiece.

'The woman he marries is a lucky gal,' Hiro thought to himself, sighing. Shaking the thought out of his head, he flicked on the lights, fully revealing the cafe in all it's glory. Aunt Cass' pride and joy. You'll never work a day in your life, if you love what you do, she'd always say.

"Hiro!" Tadashi shouted from the top step, spoon in hand. "Aunt Cass' visiting a friend, she left a note on the fridge!"

"Guess its just you and me, then!" Hiro says, grinning happily.

"Sounds good to me," Tadashis voice trailed off as he returned to the kitchen. New familiar smells began to fill the cafe as Hiro was finishing up on the last few chairs. His mouth began to water and his stomach growled once more. When he had finished, he hurried upstairs to inquire about dinner.

"Hey Tadashi, whens the food gonna be re-" Hiro cut himself off: Tadashi was setting down two large lidded bowls on the table, as well as chopsticks. He was wearing their Aunt's apron and he looked almost motherly standing in the kitchen.

"You'll see. Hurry up and sit down before it gets cold." Tadashi pointed out a line from Hiro to the chair. Hiro obeyed, and moved to the table, plopping himself into his usual chair. Tadashi threw the last pot into the soapy sink water before untying the apron, Hiro watching him intently. Tadashi's hands moved swift and skillfully, making quick work of the knot. Watching Tadashi's hips sway as he pulled the fabric away seemed to mesmerize Hiro, his eyes drawn to it. He snapped back to reality when Moji, the family cat, brushed against his leg. Startled, Hiro jumped, forcing his eyes away from Tadashi.

'Thanks, Moji, I owe you one, ' Hiro thought to himself, reaching down to pet the fluffy animal. Hiro came back up to see his brother sitting in his seat, playfully watching him.

Tadashi smiled at Hiro, then sighed, ready to eat. "Ready?" On three they lifted the lids to reveal their late night meal. It was Hiro's favorite, miso ramen, with plenty of bean sprouts and shredded red cabbage: just how Hiro loved it.

"Dude, this looks awesome!" Hiro grins, his mouth watering. "I think I feel a tear coming on," he joked, pretending to wipe at his eye.

"You can thank me later. For now, let's eat." He laughed, nudging Hiro's chopsticks closer to him.

-

Soft snores came from the other end of the table as Tadashi rinsed the last dish. Sometime between slurping a noodle and going for another, Hiro had fallen asleep. His face rested in his hand, his little brother's body was slumped over in his chair. Shaking his head, Tadashi flicked off the lights, except for the one above the sink. They left it on in case anybody arrived home late at night. Usually, it was Hiro that did.

He quietly walked to his brothers side, watching the steady rise and fall of his brothers shoulders. Hating to disturb him, Tadashi gently lifted his little brother into his arms. Holding him, he paused, noticing his brothers face: he had a peaceful, almost innocent face. He had carried Hiro like this, close and safe, many times, and he would always look down upon that sweet face of his. The years had changed that once childish face into the face of a young man. The though made Tadashi feel sad, yet couldn't have made him more proud. Hiro was everything he could have ever asked for, in both a brother and more, but.. it wasn't enough.

At that moment Tadashi felt an empty pang of loneliness in his heart. He loved Hiro, with all his heart and all his soul: it was even past the point that a brother should love his brother. He loved Hiro's soul, so persistent, so strong, and yet so innocent. Tadashi wanted Hiro all for himself, and no one could ever get in the way of that. But he'll always keep his true feelings hidden, locked in the back of his heart, for how could they ever be anything more than siblings?

The moonlight shown through the windows of their bedroom, shining on Hiro's bed, as if inviting him. After pulling back the sheets, Tadashi carefully lowered his baby brother to his bed. Hiro only stirred for a moment, to stretch himself, before settling back into his slumber. Swiftly, the older brother slid his brother's sneakers and favorite blue hoodie off, a usual tradition for Tadashi on nights as late as this. Hiro's forehead furrows, and he mumbles in his sleep, gripping at the blanket. Tadashi smiles, and pulls the sleepy boy's hand up. He brushes his lips across its smooth, soft surface.

Needing to undress Hiro for bed mixed with wanting to see more. He slowly removed his red t-shirt, revealing the pale porcelain-like skin underneath. The rest of his little brother had begun to change as well, his chest starting to become more solid with the newly found muscle underneath. No hair was there yet, but his underarms revealed a small light patch beginning to grow. Next was his shorts, the hardest, yet best, part. His heartbeat rapidly sped up as he began to unbutton them, keeping his eyes on Hiro's bellybutton to focus himself. 'It's so cute and small,' he thinks, 'just like Hiro.' He sighs, his idea of distracting himself failing.

He slowly slid them off, leaving Hiro open to his brothers gaze.

Eyes darted from here to there, soaking everything in. Who knows how long he would have to wait before he would get to see him like this again? But, as his hand reached for Hiros remaining waistband, he stopped. What was he doing, taking advantage of his younger brother like some pervert while he slept? Shaking his head free of any remaining thoughts, he moved his hand under Hiros chin, brushing his cheek. He sighed. "Where did my baby brother go?"


	2. Questions

**I DONT OWN BIG HERO 6 OR ANY HOT AND BOTHERED BROTHERS**

****RATED M****

Beta by I-Fallen-Angel-I

CH. 2 - Questions -

"Tadashi, don't kiss there..." Soft voices floated from behind the shoji screen. The room was dark, the only light was coming from a computer screen saver. It cast an eerie shadow on the wall, like black ghosts dancing in the night. Hurried shuffling was followed by a stifled moan.

How did Hiro get here, to his room? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep at the table (probably with a mouth full of food). 'Sorry you had to see that, Tadashi', Hiro thought to himself, laughing silently. It wasn't just his room that he was wondering about: the teenager was lying under Tadashi, red t-shirt off, hickeys everywhere, and about to explode from ecstasy. Hiro knew how he got to his brother's side of the room. He had been sleeping peacefully for a while, dreaming of his next bot fight. He had been using his usual tactic of playing the innocent child and then securing his win. And, not to mention the large pay out from it all. The mountains of money faded to black, and he slowly stirred from sleep. He frowns, stretching against his bed covers, cursing himself for waking up and ruining such a grat dream. Finally awake, Hiro heard the first soft sound from across the room, where Tadashi was sleeping. Or was he? Hiro froze, jolted further awake, as the next one came louder. And wait, was that his name!?

"Hiro, please... don't stop...". It was Tadashi's voice. Pulling back the covers, Hiro sat up in his bed, swinging around to silently step onto the wooden floor. Gliding to the other side of the room, as silently as a ghost, his heart sped up, and it seemed to double with every step closer. Now at his brother's shoji screen, Hiro held his breath to listen. A fast, rhythmic rustling under the sheets, along with quick breathing, sounded from the bed. Slowly, he peeked around the corner, instantly regretting getting out of bed. His older brother was looking right at him, his normally pale face red, laced with beads of sweat. Their eyes met, and Hiro could see the lust and need burning through his brother.

"Hiro, did I wake you?" Tadashi's voice was dripping with heat, and he was panting, short of breath.

"No! It's cool, I was already-" The staring contest broken when he glanced down, noticing something big. Tadashi was completely exposed. Sure, Hiro had seen it before, when they were kids, and occasionally when Tadashi would dress in front of him. And one thing was for sure, he'd never seen it like this. Tadashi was fully hard, a line of precum running down his shaft. His member bobbed, seemingly searching for something. At that moment, Hiro realized that he was almost in the same boat as his brother, almost completely hard now. It didn't take long for Tadashi to notice. He ran his eyes all the way up and down Hiro, sensually licking his lips, like a lion waiting to pounce on his prey. Hiro swallowed thickly, his mouth drying out from the tension. In one swift motion, his older brother rose from his bed, grabbing Hiro's hand. Swiftly, he pulled him down into the swarm of sheets. Tadashi pinned his younger brothers hands above his head with one hand, while the other began to search under Hiros t-shirt.

"Tadashi-" Hiro was cut off prematurely when a mouth heatedly covered his. Had his brothers lips always been this soft? Unable to think, he began to kiss back, his mind starting to fog over with a red haze. The regret of investigating melting away. Their tongues fought for a moment, the inexperienced beginner versus the skilled professional.

'How is he so good at this?' Hiro asked himself silently, surprised to find himself becoming jealous at the thought of Tadashi kissing someone else. He dove deeper into the kiss, in a wild attempt to prove himself. Smirking, Tadashi broke the kiss, only to begin trailing some down Hiro's throat. Happily, he received a few soft moans from his little brother.

"Tadashi, don't kiss there-" Hiro cut himself off with a squeak, eyes shooting open before returning to their half-lidded state. The heat was almost completely consuming him now. How could this feel so good? And why, why for Tadashi? the thoughts drifted away: he couldn't focus on anything while Tadashi attacked his skin like this. He couldn't hold back any longer, he needed Tadashi and he needed him now.

"I'm so hot Tadashi- you f-feel- so good..! Please, don't stop-" Hiro pleaded, rasping, his eyes glazed over. Doing as he was told, Tadashi pulled his brothers t-shirt up and over his head. He lightly tosses it to the floor, and returned his lips to Hiro's, his kiss almost tender this time. Tadashi then moves down to his little brother's chest, kissing it, and began to move lower and lower, taking in more and more of the delicately smooth skin with his eyes. He took great care to be gentle, since Hiro's body was still so small and fragile. Reaching Hiro's bellybutton, he breathlessly sighed, kissing around it.

"AH! That tickles, you know-" Hiro pouted, his face red. Tadashi only glanced up from his work for a moment, to take in his brothers expression. Hiro's dark eyes were drunken with pleasure, hazily watching Tadashi's every move. He truly was beautiful.

Please with this, he picked up speed, trailing kisses all over Hiro's hips. Tadashi wanted to kiss all of him, almost causing Hiro to jump when he lightly tugged on the hem of his boxers. His eyes were now fixed on the modest bulge below his face, like a present waiting to be unwrapped. Testing his brother's confidence, Tadashi placed his lips on the head of Hiro's member through the thin underwear.

Hiro let out a little squeal, blushing.

His older brother chuckles. "That was too cute. You know, you're just digging yourself a deeper hole, bro." Tadashi teased him, heatedly hooking his thumbs over the edge of the fabric once more. No longer able to hold back, he started to peel the garment off his brother. Suddenly, Hiro felt that familiar sensation he felt earlier, but from where? Then he remembered, when Tadashi's face blackened and disappeared along with the rest of the room, his fantasy forcefully ripped away from him.

Hiro jolted up in his bed. The rising sun was slowly coming in through the shades, throwing light onto his bedsheet.

'Dammit', he silently screamed to himself again. That was the third time he'd had the same dream that week. Every single time, it ended the same way, before they could go too far. And, before they could ruin everything they held dear. It always gained the same reaction from his body, he confirmed, feeling the familiar sticky wetness coating his lower region. He paused to listen, to make sure Tadashi was still asleep: his answer was a soft snore. Laying his head back down on the pillow, it was now heavy with a million questions. Where is this coming from? And why did he want to finish the dream so badly? Could he really feel that way about Tadashi, his own flesh and blood? And, if so, could Tadashi ever feel the same way about him?

Drifting quietly back to a more peaceful sleep, Hiro still felt Tadashi's lips all over his skin.

Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter is on the shorter side! Hurray for wet dream chapter though! :(( /3 Really hoping for some more reviews, I'd love to hear any and all thoughts! Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter will come sooner!


	3. Boundaries

**I DON'T OWN ANY CONFUSED BROTHERS**

***RATED M FOR A REASON***

CH. 3 - Boundaries -

Tadashi stood next to Hiros bed steadily tapping his barefoot on the wood floor. He'd been standing there for the past twenty minutes attempting to arouse Hiro from his hibernation. The morning sun peeking through the blinds gave him an idea. Quickly he pulled them up flooding the room with a warm light. Tadashi turned back to Hiro for his response: Hiro simply pulled the covers over his head.

_'He gets one more chance and that's it, no more Mr NiceGuy'_, Tadashi huffed.

"Hiro!"

"Hmm..mm", Hiro mumbled under his cocoon.

"Hiro please wake up!"

"Nuh uhhh.."

"Wrong answer!"

And with those final words Tadashi sealed his brothers fate snaking his hands under the covers quickly finding their target. He grabbed ahold of Hiros' ankles and pulled him out from his borough and swung him upside down behind his back. This always being an easy feet due to the fact that Hiro was younger and smaller, weighing far less then himself.

"Seriously Tadashi, I would have gotten up on my own!"

"Yah, maybe in a few years time", Tadashi sarcastically spat.

He fixed his grip on his prisoners ankles pausing when he found himself admiring the flawless pale skin trapped beneath his own. All of Hiros' features were so thin and delicate he thought. How easily he could hurt himself or worse be hurt by someone. But Tadashi knew this would never happen. Hiro was his and his alone, and he'd never let anyone touch him. From the moment he laid eyes on his baby brother, when he was only hours old Tadashi made a vow to Hiro to always protect him, body and soul. But how could he protect Hiro from himself?

"Hey, earth to nerd, are you gonna put me down yet, my head is starting to spin", Hiro was beginning to feel uncomfortable in his current position. With all the blood rushing to his head he was getting more and more light headed by the second.

Without speaking Tadashi began to walk slowly to their bathroom, the sounds of his feet on the floor echoing in Hiros' ears, alerting him to his brothers movement. With every step Hiros' head bumped against his brothers rear, feeling its firmness a heated flush spread across his face. Trying to shake the thoughts of his brothers assets out of his head proved in vein as Hiro felt a new heat starting to grow. His body happily reacting to any sexual thought of his onii-chan.

_'Not again. Please not now'_, he begged himself silently.

Suddenly Hiro felt the bumping cease and he was being lowered to the floor. Now sitting upright on his feet his head spun even faster as the blood flowed back to his limbs. He looked around at the neatly hanging purple towels, porcelain throne, and empty shower.

_'Why'd he carry me all the way to the bathroom'_, Hiro wondered. _'I could have made it here by myself'_.

Feeling the cool bathroom tile under his palms, he huffed, attempting to stand up. But the minute his legs straightened out they buckled, his head still swimming. Strong arms carefully hooked underneath his chest to catch him pulling him to sit on the toilet. Hiro caught his breath looking up at Tadashi, whose worried eyes met his. But Hiro also saw something else behind the worry, a deep sadness. Seeing his brother like this caused an aching to take hold of Hiros' chest.

Tadashi's voice broke, "Sorry - Hiro, I was miles away." "I'll make it up to you, let me help you get ready."

Without warning he grabbed ahold of his younger brothers oversized night shirt, pulling it up and over his head. The sudden rush of cold air on Hiros' heated skin caused him to jump. Still slightly woozy he slid off the seat falling forward on to Tadashi, who in turn tripped over the braided rug, sending them crashing to the floor. When the dust settled Tadashi was rubbing the newly formed sore spot on the back of his cranium. His focus brought back to the situation when Hiro moaned headily in his ear, sending chills down his spine. Tadashi knew two things for sure, Hiro was laying on top of him and he was only wearing a thin pair of boxers. Trying to focus he looked forward at the soft black nest in front of his eyes, Tadashi inhaled soaking in his brothers unique sent. Always the same spicy sweet musk that intoxicated him to no end. Why couldn't he just have Hiro already, he was so close he could taste it and he was so ready, assured by feeling his pants tighten. Hormones flooding his veins heating his blood and clouding his mind. Tadashi instinctively gripped Hiros' small hips, earning a small mewl from the smaller boy, who squirmed in to a seated position atop his older brother. Once vertical Hiro now noticing the hardening bulge rubbing against his thigh, his eyes widening finding its source.

"Ta- Tadashi..", Hiro stuttered, breathlessly.

"Ototo please, you don't have to be so noisy, I'm just trying to help", Tadashi soothed as he sat up wrapping his arms around his brothers small frame. Holding him closely for a few moments before laying Hiro gently down on to the floor. Gazing down at his prize, he looked so delicious with his cute reddened face. Never taking his eyes off his brothers expression Tadashi moved down Hiros' body. Having his face this dangerously close his crotch, he could fully indulge in Hiros excitement.

"Let me help you out of these ototo", Tadashis voice dripping with lust as he pulled lightly on the thin fabric.

Hiro stared back through half lided eyes, frozen, unsure of what to say or do. He had always had dreams like this, the two of them all alone in a compromising position. This time nothing was stopping them from finishing his dream. But now that it wasn't a mere fantasy but was solidly set in reality, it scared him. Part of him wanted this more then anything, to have Tadashi take him right there on the floor. Hell, he'd even settle for a kiss, some glimpse in to the world he knew he and his brother could never share. But the other part sees a future, his future, a future where Tadashi wasn't by his side. And he couldn't bear to live like that. He couldn't lose anyone else, especially for his selfish reasons.

"Tadashi please - stop!"

Hiro pushed against his brother with every ounce of strength he had, managing to wiggle himself free. Adrenaline raging and mind clear he rushed to his feet, moving up against the wall. Flattening himself against it he looked across the room at Tadashi whose stunned face was ghost white. And he must have seen the tears welling up in his baby brothers eyes because he stood quietly, walked through the doorway, and shut it behind him, leaving Hiro all alone.

Finally the third chapter! Got deeper with this then I thought! Reviews welcomed!


End file.
